A Most Devious Plan
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: An old enemy has returned and has begun to ruin Danny's life. Can he figure out who's doing this before it's too late and his secret is exposed to the whole world? Please Review! Now being rewritten. Chapter 3 complete.
1. Freed!

_Chapter One_

Vlad drifted through the ghost zone looking for his destination. If his information were correct, the lair where he would find his ultimate weapon, would be around here somewhere. After several more minutes of searching, he found it! It was a large tower constructed from black stone. Large windows gave a view inside, but from the distance he was at, Vlad couldn't make out much. Large cogs surrounded the lair, some mobile, others not.

Vlad became intangible and flew through the window. Once inside he spotted something of interest. Looking more closely he found it was a viewing mechanism of some kind. A large black screen with swirling green energy adorned the top. Below was a console of buttons and knobs. If he had more time, he could experiment with the device, but he was in a hurry.

Across the large room seemed to be a large archway, leading into a small alcove. Beside that was a white doorway. If his information was correct, what he sought was just beyond that door.

Vlad walked over to the closet and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind him. Vlad spun around, Engery blast at the ready, only to discover a ghost baby floating before him. The baby wore a blue clock and had a scepter with a clock on top. He had a scar on his left eye and buckteeth.

"Oh hello there little baby. I'm here to pick something up," Vlad said in a baby voice.

"Steal something you mean," said the baby.

" I would never…" Vlad said before he was interrupted.

" Do not lie to me Vlad Plasmius!" the baby said only it wasn't a baby anymore. Now it was a full grown adult with the same cloths and scepter.

"Who are you?" asked Vlad, astonished at the sudden change.

"I am ClockWork, Master of Time. And you are here looking for a weapon that is not destined to fall into your hands." Vlad glared at ClockWork. This ghost was getting between him and what he wanted. Well, he would fix that. Vlad fired his energy blast.

"Time out!" ClockWork exclaimed. Time froze all around him. Vlad's blast halted several inches from him, ClockWork simply floated to the left and sighed.

"Time in!" Time once again restarted and Vlad's attack completely missed.

"What?" Vlad exclaimed.

"What part of "Master of Time" did you not comprehend?" ClockWork asked sarcastically. Vlad had to think of something fast. If he didn't he was going to be beaten and never get his weapon. He looked towards the archway. Just inside the alcove, sitting upon a mantle sat a Fenton Thermos. Vlad smirked and quickly flew into the archway. He grabbed the scuffed up thermos and smirked. '_Thank you Jack.'_ he thought to himself. He spun around and aimed the thermos at ClockWork.

"Unless you wish to rule time from a confined space, you will hand over the weapon." Vlad threatened.

"You fool put that down before its too late!" ClockWork yelled but it was in vain. Vlad removed the cap of the thermos. Once he did the thermos' controls switched from capture to release. The entire device began to shake. It grew hot quickly, the metal of the device turned red. Suddenly a ghost sprang forth from the thermos, an evil laugh echoing through the air.

"Ha ha ha ha! I knew I would get out eventually." The ghost laughed. The ghost wore a black and white jump suit, a long white cape draped over it's shoulders. His eyes were crimson red, and his hair as white as snow yet danced as if it were fire.

"What is this?! Who are you?!" Vlad exclaimed. The ghost turned around with a wicked smile.

"What don't you recognize me cheese head?. Vlad studied the ghost for a moment. If he didn't know better he could have sworn.

"That ghost is the evil incarnate of your arch enemy Plasmius!" ClockWork exclaimed.

"Daniel!" Vlad gasped.

"About time you idiot. And I go by Dan," he ghost corrected him.

"Unless you wish to parish Plasmius, I suggest we attack him together," said ClockWork. Vlad weighed his options. If he could team up with ClockWork then he could possibly use the thermos on them both. Vlad nodded to the Master of Time and fired an energy blast at Dan. Dan, however, was far to fast. He quickly dodged out of the way and hit Plasmius with his own attack. Vlad flew back and hit the mantle.

"Time out!" Time came to a halt. Vlad was still against the mantle, defying gravity. Dan seemed to be frozen, floating in the air, but something was wrong. His hair was still moving.

"What?" ClockWork asked aloud.

"You truly are a fool ClockWork. I exist outside of time," he said as he turned on ClockWork, "That mean, your powers don't work on me anymore."

Clockwork quickly unfroze time, allowing Vlad to hit the ground. ClockWork charged Dan, but the Dark Phantom was too fast, he quickly turned intangible and allowed ClockWork to go straight through him. He become tangible again and took a deep breath. He unleashed his Ghostly Wail, aiming the attack directly at ClockWork and Plasmius. Both could not withstand the attack and were flung into the back of the alcove. Both hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dan smirked as he walked over to the two, green energy forming around his hand.

"Normally I would kill you two, but I want you to see your precious boy fall ClockWork. And as for you cheese head, I may need you in the future," he spoke aloud. He waved his hand, trapping the two in green energy.

'That should keep you out of the way for a few days. By the time you both get out of there, it will too late to stop me." Dan turned around and walked away. He needed to gather a few ghosts to help him in his plan, and he knew just where to find them.

A/N: I rewrote this chapter as I will be doing with all of the following chapters from here on out. Once all of them are rewritten I shall finish this story. And I am sure many of you are saying; "FUCKING FINALLY!" I know...and I'm sorry. Please forgive me for talking so long to work on this story.


	2. Cheater!

**Chapter Two**

**Cheater!**

Danny swung his fist and it connected with Skulkers chin. Skulker screamed as he flew into the back of a garbage truck. An energy blast whizzed passed Danny's head. He spun around, coming face to face with Vlad. Danny glared and flew towards Vlad with amazing speed. He fired his own duel energy blast, hitting Vlad square in the chest. Plasmius fell to the ground unconscious and once again became Vlad Masters. Danny was about to call it good when his ghost sense went off. He turned around, only to see the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" the ghost exclaimed. Danny sighed and with a single punch, helped the Box Ghost join Skulker in the back of the garbage truck. Danny landed on the ground and turned back into Danny Fenton. Sam walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Wow Danny, you were amazing!" she gasped.

"You really think so?" Danny asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"More than you know." Sam got really close to Danny and put her hands on his chest. Their faces inched close and closer until they were so close they could feel each other's shallow breathing. Danny closed his eyes and awaited his gift. Their lips almost touched when an annoying beeping sound filled the air. Danny opened his eyes to see Ember McClain standing in front of him.

"Well I guess its time for you to wake up, Dipstick" she said with a smirk.

"AWWWWH!" Danny screamed.

Danny shot up in his bed with wide eyes. He had had that same dream all week. He was getting very frustrated with how it kept ending, but it couldn't be helped. Danny got out of bed, got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast.

After his meal, Danny said good-bye to his Mom, Dad, and Jazz and went out the door. Jazz would have driven Danny to school, had she not graduated just recently. Outside Sam and Tucker waited for him.

"Hey guys!" Danny said.

"Hey," said Sam and Tucker in unison.

"Well let's go," Danny said as they started down the sidewalk.

"I'm so glad it's the last day of school!" Tucker said.

"Yep then hello summer vacation." Danny replied.

"Yep then we have to go back and do it again for three more years," said Sam.

"AAAHHH Sam why'd you have to go and say that huh?" Tucker asked, his bubble burst.

I'm Goth. It's what I do," was all she said.

Danny sat in the last cold hard desk of the school year. The class was Math. Danny was almost done with the final which marked the last test of the year. Danny reached into his pocket to pull out some gum and instead pulled out a folded piece of paper. Danny blinked a few times. Had his parents or Jazz left him a note or something? He opened it and got the surprise of his life. It was the answer key to the finals. His eyes got wide in shock.

"How did this get here?' he wondered. Suddenly things got much worse. His teacher came up to him and snatched the paper from his hands.

"No notes in class Danny," said his teacher. Danny thought that was weird because all his teachers called him Mr. Fenton, not Danny. His teacher took one look at the paper and gasped.

"Danny I order you to go the principals office right now. !I shall be there shortly to tell her what you have done." Danny got up and walked towards the door.

"Cheating Danny, I thought you of all people would never." She said in a rather loud voice. Danny could feel everyone's eyes on him as he left the room. Danny walked to the office, trying to figure out how the answer key got in his pocket. He knew he didn't steal it. But...how did it get into his pocket? His thoughts were interrupted when he got to the office door. He opened it and stepped inside. The receptionist looked at and waved him in.

"The principal will see you now." Danny walked into the principals office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Well Danny, do you want to tell me what happened in math class or shall we wait for your teacher?" The principal asked.

"But I…" before Danny could finish his sentence his teacher came into the room.

"This boy cheated on his math final," was all the teacher said coming into the room.

"Danny!" the principal gasped.

"But I didn't cheat! I don't even know how the answer key got into my pocket."

"That has to be the worse story I have ever heard!" the principal said.

"As your punishment you will receive a zero on your final and I will be calling your parents. You should count yourself luck young man. I would have suspended you if it were not the last day, and also due to the recent improvements to your grades, your overall grade in math will be a B-. Good day." The principal said. Danny left the office. He could feel a massive pit in his stomach. How had this happened? Once he was outside the school the bell rang. Students poured out of classes and the rumors started.

Danny waited for Sam and Tucker outside. They walked up to him, both looking rather unamused.

"Hey guys," Danny said in a monotone voice.

"Did you do it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah did you really cheat?" asked Tuck.

"Boy news travels fast," Danny muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't cheat! I don't…" again Danny was interrupted by a chorus of voices all around yelling "Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Danny quickly walked away and headed home. Sam and Tucker were at his sides. Once they were away from school Sam and Tuck started to ask him more questions.

"Why Danny?"

"Yeah remember not too long ago! Evil self ring a bell"

"Tell us the truth Danny!"

"I AM!" Danny yelled, "I don't know how that answer key got in my pocket, okay?!"

"Danny, if you're not going to tell us the truth then we're not going to hang out with you," Sam said. Sam and Tucker turned around and walked away. Danny watched them go and couldn't help but feel truly alone as he continued on his walk home.


	3. No one will listen

**Chapter Three**

**No one will listen**

Danny walked the rest of the way home by himself. He truly felt alone and betrayed. His heart had been ripped from his chest, stabbed by a thousand blades, and replaced upside down. If Sam and Tucker didn't believe him, would his family?

Danny shook his head. He knew they wouldn't. Danny stopped dead in his tracks. He knew where he was now, but wished his wasn't. He gazed upward to look upon the front door of his home. He could practically see what would happen next. He would go inside, his Mom, Dad, and Jazz would be waiting for him. They would ask questions they already knew the answers to. He would try to explain himself, only to be cut off. Then they would send him to his room while they thought of a punishment.

'_Yep, same old same old._' Danny thought.

Danny began his climb up the stairs to the door. Though it was only a few steps, it seemed to take forever. It always did when he knew he was in trouble. Only this time it felt worse. He hadn't done anything wrong. Danny reached for the door knob and gave it a quick turn. As the door opened, he came face-to-face with three angry faces; his Mom, Dad, and Jazz.

"Young man, do you have anything to tell us?" Matti asked. Danny opened his mouth to answer but he stopped. Anger washed over his body. They weren't even going to believe him anyway. Why should he explain himself when he wasn't even going to be listened to? He looked up at his family with anger and frustration. If they weren't going to listen to him, then why should he tell them anything?

"You got the call from the principal you tell me," he said, laying on a thick angry tone.

"Don't take that tone with your Mother!" yelled Jack.

"What? It was a stupid question!" Danny yelled back at his Father.

"Danny!" Jazz gasped.

"Go to your room young man while we decide your punishment!" Matti and Jack said in perfect unison. Danny knew that cue. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door. He could feel his rage growing as he paced around his room.

"_How could they ask such a dumb question? They're so annoying! Maybe I should just run-away_," At that moment Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Run Away? _Maybe I should_?" he thought. Danny shook the idea out of his head and turned on his radio. The song "Holiday" by Green Day was playing. He laid down on his bed and listened to the music. The music cut short and a voice came booming from the radio.

"This is an all points bulletin. Ghosts are attacking the Nasty Burger and the Amity Park Mall! They are described as a knight in black armor, rock star Ember McLain, a small boy dressed like a pirate, and an old lady who looks like Tucker Foley's grandmother!" Danny turned off the radio and went ghost. This was perfect! He needed something to take his anger out on. Danny flung open the window and flew away from his house.


End file.
